Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communications environments, particularly mobile wireless environments. Mobile data traffic has grown extensively in recent years, which has significantly increased the demands on radio resources. As the subscriber base of end users increases, efficient management of communication resources becomes even more critical. In some instances, failure of a network element may cause user equipment to detach and then reattach to the network, which may waste valuable radio resources and potentially create overload conditions in other network elements. Hence, there is a significant challenge in managing radio resources, particularly when certain network elements fail.